This invention relates to the intermittent lights, and more particularly to a Christmas light which has a light stand, a lamp receptacle and a contact means of a first and a second copperflake thereof, spur on each copperflake will thrust into the power cables for transmitting electric power to the receptacle to illuminate a blub therein. The thrusted part of the cables are expanded and jammed in an oval shaped portion of a elongate groove in the receptacle in order to prevent the cables from being twitched off.
Prior art Christmas light generally includes a light stand, a lamp receptacle and a contact means, wherein the light stand has a pair of correspondingly opposite vertical projections at its bottom, with one of them having one free end of a hook means thereof. An elongate groove extends across the center on the bottom of the receptacle in addition to a pair of cavities located crosswise with the groove, so as to secure the power cables and the vertical projections therein respectively. The contact means includes a pair of copperflakes having a spur at their ends for respectively thrusting into the power cables inside the groove in order to transmit the electric power to illuminate an incandescent bulb mounted on the receptacle therein.
Yet, there are some shortcomings of the priot art Christmas light remained as follows:
1. In production, the Christmas light above-mentioned will inadvertently make failures instability because; of the spurs of the copperflakes that are not strong enough to effectively thrust into the wires so as to bring about a short circuit to lighten an electric bulb in the receplacle.
2. If the lamp receptacle is incautiously twitched, the cables might be ripped off by the spurs of the copperflakes causing the Christmas light to be shifted about.
3. When bending the cables upward, each top end of the copperflakes will be exposed in the air so as to bring a shortcut of the cables.